It's a Little Baby Potter
by la2la2
Summary: Harry and Ginny Find out they're expecting a baby right out of Hogwarts! How will Harry deal with a pregnant Ginny. Is their a engagement in the cards. Fred, Tonks, Sirius are alive. mostly Canon pairings H G! Slightly AU! :
1. Preg Preg Pregnant

**_A\N In this story Sirius never died niether did Tonks or Fred. _**

Harry and Ginny were laying side by side in her bed. It had been a crazy Christmas Eve at the Burrow, but the night had it's highlights. That night Harry had proposed to Ginny. Ginny said yes and tears were shed ( Mostly by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. After The night died down Harry and Ginny were left snoging on the couch but it soon became much more as they kissed there way up the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom. Once there clothes were ripped from bodies and love was made.

"Ginny" here asked in the dark.

"Yea"

_1 month later_

**_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_**

Ginny sat on th floor of the bathroom in the Burrow.

"Ginny." Hermione calmly said "There is no need for hysterics this is a good thing"

"But Hermione I might be preg.. preg..pregnant! Harry and I just graduated from Hogwarts! " Ginny gasped.

The two girls stared at the muggle pregnancy test on the floor.

"Ginny look it's....."

**_A\n Everybody loves a cliffhanger if I get one review I will continue I would hate to leave anyone hanging any review is a good review._**

**_Luv yas_**


	2. We're in This Together

A/n here it is sorry it took me so long. : )

"It's positive." Hermione said.

Ginevra Weasley was going to be a mother. Harry Potter was the father. What was she going to do? How would Harry take it?

"Hermione! Ginny!" Ron called "Lunch!'

The two girls ran down the stairs to get lunch, but Ginny was surprised to see Harry when she reached the kitchen.

"Tell him." Hermione whispered in her ear. Ginny gulped.

"Harry!" Ginny called.

"Ginny I missed you." Harry said as they embraced

All the remaining Weasley that lived at the Burrow sat down to a one of Mrs. Weasley famous meals. The young adults talked about life and jobs. Ginny was moving in with Harry in less then a week! Ron and Hermione were at the same standstill as always.

Ron and Harry had almost finished their first year of Auror training. Hermione was working for the Ministry, but she got promoted so fast no one knew what her title was. Ginny was working at the ministry in the charms department. Life was going so good, but that was then and this is now. Now there was a baby on the way.

When everyone was finished Ginny pulled Harry aside and asked him to take a walk with her.

Harry and Ginny walked until they reached their favorite spot in the woods. It was a beautiful water fall. The cascading brilliance of the crystal clear water. Harry sat down on a rock and Ginny sat on his lap.

"Harry. I have some news. It's good I guess."

" Ok Gin. I love you anything is ok with me."

"Anything? What if I'm pregnant?"

"Well then I would care for you and my baby. Wait Ginny are you pregnant?"

"Yes." said Ginny as Harry took her hand

Harry kissed Ginny and pulled her into a silent embrace. As they pulled apart Harry took Ginny's hand again.

"Ginny I love you and now I love our baby and I always will."

Ginny loved how Harry said our baby, and how he could reassure her so easily. " Oh Harry we're so young. What will my parents say? What about work?"

"Ginny we're in this together. Your parents are good people they will support our decision and play a part in our baby's life. I am sure of it. You can take off maternity leave, and I will cut back on my hours. Ginny I love you. We can fix up Grimmauld place, and put a nursery in. It will be so nice Ginny can you believe it our own family."

"Oh Harry thank you so much. Our baby is going to have such a good life. Can we paint the nursery green just like your eyes for a boy and orange and pink for a girl."

"Yes Ginny anything you want I'm not the one who is going to be carrying the baby."

"No. Harry you're just the one who will be fetching the food my crazy hormones are carving."

"True true, but I won't taste test it ok it might taste good for you, but for me well.. Eww."

Ginny laughed. She loved his sense of humor it was just one of the many aspects of Harry that she loved. Harry was going to be such a good father. Ginny knew he would always love her and their baby. They would have a good life together. Ginny Potter it sounded right. "Harry I am so glad you took this so well it's a big change for us, for our relationship."

"How would I take it badly. I love you. Let's head back we have a lot to tell your family."

"I don't want to tell them right away. Harry please."

"Gin I think that we should get this over with."

"Ok Harry let's just get this over with."

" Wait Gin what are we going to name our baby?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Ok I'm listening."

"You name the baby if it's a boy and I'll name it if it's a girl agreed?"

"Agreed. You know I have an advantage."

"Really how?"

"You're the only girl in your family and I'm the only boy in mine."

"You're an only child" Ginny laughed.

"Still." Harry said.

"Have it your way. Come on let's get ready to tell my family at dinner. Yikes!"

Harry and Ginny walked out of the forest hand in hand with a smile on their faces.

A/n Thks to everyone who updated YOU ROCK


End file.
